The Girl Who Tamed The Beast
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: Shizuo/OC Two people move to Ikebukuro. Twins Airashii and Hikari Yamamoto. During their first week Airashii sees a fight in town. At the center Shizuo Heiwajima. Instantly she is draw to him and thinks he is "the one". Is he? Shizuo now has to deal with this girl who is glued to his side and all the weird things that seem to connect her and her sister together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Think He's The One**

_If you looked at them what would you think? She's not his type. She's way out of his league. Isn't she afraid of him? What does he see in her? You may be right but you're also way wrong. Truth is they're perfect for each other. And it's through this story that you'll see why._

"Okay, this is our new home. Inside Tokyo a small district called, Ikebukuro." Giggled a girl from behind a small hand-held camcorder.

"Why are you so happy?" A flat voice said.

The girl turned the camera to look at a woman of 23. She wore a purple turtleneck and a knee-length red skirt. She had black pantyhose on and red heels. Her hair was long and brown in color and she had green eyes. Her face, though it had no expression, was very pretty. Her name was Hikari Yamamoto.

"Give me that thing." she said grabbing the camera. She pointed it at the other girl.

She was 23 as well and just as pretty. Her hair was long, brown and tied back into a low ponytail that was slung over her shoulder. She wore a bright blue shirt that fit her form and had sleeves that stopped half way down her arms. She also had a skirt that was denim and stopped mid-thigh. She also wore black high heel boots. This girl was Airashii Yamamoto.

These two girls were not just sisters they were twins. Completely identical except for one thing: Airashii was full of life and happiness, whereas, Hikari showed no emotion at all.

It seemed that the loss of their parents effected them in two very different ways. Airashii wanted to enjoy life for as long as she could. But Hikari shut down, her interaction with the world was met with a blank face and glass stare.

These sisters had moved to Ikebukuro cause of Airashii's career choice and they had barely begun to start calling it home. Hikari had asked Airashii to come with her as she looked for a place where they could get some furniture. Both girls were tired of sleeping on the floor and sitting on boxes.

"Give me back the camera." Airashii pleaded with her sister.

"Why, so you can shove it in my face every two seconds?" Hikari said.

"No, so I can record our first time shopping in Ikebukuro." Airashii retorted snatching the camera away from Hikari.

Airashii thought it would be fun to record the first of everything they did in Ikebukuro. But that wasn't the only reason, she also hoped to catch video of Ikebukuro's famous legend "The Black Rider" known for mysteriously riding around on it's motorcycle. Not to mention that some even said it didn't have a head. It intrigued Airashii. She just had to get a shot of it.

After the two girls walked through three different stores they only bought two bedroom sets and a couch. Hikari wanted to check one more place before giving up for the day.

"Can I not go in with you?" Airashii groaned.

"Whatever." Hikari sighed.

Left alone Airashii used her camera to scan the street. When she looked down the road she caught something interesting.

"Was that a convenient store trashcan? It just flew from nowhere." She said to herself in shock. Pondering the thought, for a nanosecond, of Hikari possible being mad at her. She quickly ran toward it. She didn't care what it was that she would see she just had to see what was happening.

A voice in her head told her _'curiosity killed the cat'_ but she didn't care.

By the time she got to the end of the street there were a bunch of men standing in a circle around the center of the two crossing roads.

Airashii pointed her camera at the men in front of her. Then one of them went flying. She watched as his head hit the wall so hard it cracked.

Before she knew it the other guys charged forward. She quickly realized that they were all attacking one man. He was knocking them out left and right. As he turned Airashii caught a glimpse of his face. Or what she thought was his face. A sensation of fear, concern, and amazement ran down her spine freezing the brunette in her place.

He had blood on his face and a strange look in his eyes. But that wasn't what she cared about. Watching this man take on all of these people by himself had excited her. Airashii had never felt this before. This man with blonde hair wearing a bartender outfit and blood dripping from his face was just awesome. Airashii was completely awestruck.

Suddenly Airashii knew she needed to know who this man was, anyway possible.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind her.

"Oh, I just got bored so I started walking around." Airashii lied.

"Whatever." Hikari said. "What happened there?"

"Oh, it was amazing! This one guy in a bartender outfit just single-handedly took out this gang of about twenty! He was so awesome!" Airashii said joyfully.

"Really? … Wait did you say 'bartender outfit'?" Hikari asked her enthusiastic sister.

"Yeah. I just have to know who he is." Airashii said with sparkling eyes.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Hikari answered.

"Shizuo … Heiwajima? How do you … Oh, right, Izaya-san." Airashii said. "He knows everything doesn't he."

"Orihara and Heiwajima are die hard enemies. They hate each other." Hikari said walking away from Airashii.

"Nee-chan?"

"What?"

"I think Shizuo is **the one**." Airashii said quietly.

"You don't even know him. Besides he's dangerous." Hikari said.

"So is Izaya-san but you let me near him." Airashii pouted.

"Not long enough for him to hurt you and I never let you two out of my sight. Orihara **is **dangerous." Hikari said.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say behind someone's back." came a new voice.

The sisters turned to see none other than Izaya Orihara.

"Hello Orihara." Hikari said with her usual flat tone. "Airashii go home. Don't get hurt and please just stay there."

"Fine. You know one day I'm going to go wherever I want." Airashii stomped her foot.

"Just go." Hikari said.

"Goodbye, Love-chan." Izaya waved. "It was nice to see you again."

"Same here Izaya-san. Bye." Airashii waved back.

Airashii was always to naïve to understand the dangers of the world, she had the sense that everything was amazing and wonderful. But she did know when there was trouble and she knew when to stay away. She learned that the hard way from Hikari.

Airashii went straight to her apartment. She even pasted by a clothes store with the cutest outfit, in the window, that she had ever seen.

Once in her room she laid down on the floor with a single pillow and closed her eyes. It was very late and she was exhausted. The minute her eyes shut the first thing in her head was seeing Shizuo fighting all those gang members. The way her mind saw it, he moved with the grace of a majestic horse and the power of a firing shotgun. But he physically looked the same. There was nothing about him Airashii wanted to change. Well maybe one thing. She wanted him to have her on his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Annoying Angel**

It was happening again his anger was boiling, about to blow. The way Tom was talking to that girl was disgusting. True he never laid an eye on the girl and still now he didn't know what she looked like.

She didn't seem to notice Tom's gross attempts of flirting. Her missing sister was more on her mind.

Usually Tom was the last one he would want to throw across town, but he had made an ugly joke, about the sister in question, that was sure to have hurt the girl's feelings. Shizuo threw his cigarette to the ground and turned with a street sign in hand. Just before it made contact with Tom's head he saw her.

Her bright green eyes stared at him in shock. Her pale skin was playing with the light of the sun. She smiled slightly at him.

When Shizuo made eye contact with her his anger disappeared. He almost felt calm. He put down the street sign and put out his hand.

"Sorry, if I scared you." Shizuo said. He looked down at her, she was only as tall as his chest.

Without a sign of hesitation she took his hand, "It's okay, I'm Airashii Yamamoto." She smiled warmly.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. You're looking for your sister, right?" He dropped his hand. And put another cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes, She's my twin, her name is Hikari. I spoke to her two days ago but she hasn't called me since. I'm very worried it's not like her." Airashii clutched her purse strap as she explained.

"We normally don't do this kind of work. Why not go to the police?" Shizuo asked.

"I already did, they said she probably went on vacation and forgot to mention it or is with a boyfriend. But that isn't what happened! Hikari doesn't have a boyfriend and she didn't go on a vacation! She would never leave me alone for that long, she worries greatly about me. She is my sister. I know her. I didn't know where else to go. Please, help me." She bowed her head.

Shizuo stared at her. She looked up at him, how could he say 'no' to a small girl with an angelic face. "Fine, we'll help." Shizuo sighed.

Airashii's face lite up, "Thank you so very much."

Tom shook his head. "Well, we'll start looking, come on." He guided her by her shoulder; Shizuo followed.

As they walked around asking people if they saw a girl who looked like Airashii, she took quick notice of how most of the women they talked to tried to hit on Shizuo. Airashii made a mental note of this fact and concentrated on her sister once again.

"Maybe we should stop for a minute." Tom suggested.

"We can't!" Airashii stated. "My sister could be in danger!"

"Calm down. Maybe there is some truth to what the police said." Tom said scratching his head.

"NO WAY!" Airashii snapped, "You don't understand Hikari is not like that!"

"Enough." Shizuo said. "You're giving me a headache. And I really don't want to hurt you both."

"Sorry." The two said together.

"Well, let's keep looking." Tom sighed.

After a few hours their search didn't bare any results.

"I can't believe no one has seen my sister." Airashii sighed.

When they stopped at the corner store for a drink, Shizuo pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Airashii and Tom sat on the bench next to Shizuo, each with a drink.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find your sister. But give it time maybe she'll come around." Tom said patting Airashii's shoulder.

As Shizuo sucked in a long drag off his cigarette, he thought he spotted Izaya Orihara from the other side of the street. He picked up a newspaper stand that was near by and tossed it across the street at him. When it missed Shizuo ran off after him.

"Sh-Shizuo!" Airashii yelled. She went to get up but was stopped by Tom.

"He does that all the time. Just leave him be, he'll come back." Tom smiled.

Sure enough a few minutes later Shizuo was back.

He turned to Airashii, "Your sister has no facial expression and darker hair than you."

"H-how did you...?"

"I just saw her. She is with Izaya Orihara. I'm sure she is his new weird experiment." Shizuo said blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"My sister **is **with Izaya-san. I should've known. Oh yeah, Hikari did mention something about him early this week." Airashii said tapping herself in the head.

"Why would your sister be with Orihara?" Tom asked.

"He is intrigued with her because she never shows any emotion, **ever**." Airashii answered.

"Sounds about right." Shizuo sighed.

"Well it's nice to know she's alright. She can take care of herself with Izaya-san." Airashii smiled. "Thanks for all your help. I really appreciate it." she bowed, then reached into her purse and pulled out some money. "Here."

Tom took the money, "No problem."

Airashii smiled at Shizuo and waved, "Bye." Shizuo nodded his head in response.

_She's quite annoying._

The next day, Shizuo was out on the street with Tom once again. Tom had a man in front of him begging for more time to pay off his debt. He tried to explain that he had the money but lost it in gabbling. His reason pissed Shizuo off. So he picked up a soda machine and threw it at the man.

As Shizuo and Tom walked down the street Tom sighed. "Shizuo, man, You have to stop hurting the people who we get the money from."

"Sorry." Shizuo said blowing smoke from his mouth.

Suddenly a voice called to him. "Hi, Shizu-kun!"

Shizuo ran through his mind all of the different people he knew. There weren't many and they never called him that. Not to mention that none of them sounded like that. When Shizuo turned he was met by bright green eyes.

"Airashii?" Shizuo said in shock.

"Aw, you did remember me. My name too. I wanted to tell you that my sister called me last night. She said she's fine. She told me not to worry." Airashii smiled.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shizuo asked.

"Because when Izaya-san saw you were with me he figured I was looking for her. So he told her to call me and tell me she was okay and I'd see her soon. It's all thanks to you." Airashii hugged Shizuo.

Shizuo was stunned. He didn't know what to do or how to react. Usually when someone touched him it was a fist to the face. Shizuo wasn't completely without experience he had had a girlfriend or two, but they didn't stay long. He was totally lost as to what to do so instead of hugging her back he just patted her head.

Airashii pulled away, "I'll see you later, Shizu-kun." she giggled.

"Uh … later?" Shizuo stammered.

As Airashii left Shizuo thought about how annoying she was but the fact that she didn't seem to fear him was strange. She had seen his strength why wasn't she scared of him? For this Shizuo had no answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Everywhere**

It had been a week since Shizuo and Tom helped Airashii find her missing sister. And in that week Airashii has popped up everywhere! She seemed to be there just at the moment Shizuo didn't want her around. Though there were times when she was there and needed.

Airashii was there when needed when she sat with Shizuo and listened as he told her about how he came to be known as the strongest in Ikebukuro, how he hated violence, and his history with Izaya. Airashii listened quietly then said a few things that made Shizuo feel a bit better.

Another time was when Shizuo chased after a boy who was trying to protect his girlfriend and stabbed Shizuo with a pen or two. As the blonde was walking away from the unconscious teen he almost literally bumped into Airashii. When the brunette saw the pen sticking out of his hand she dragged him to her apartment and helped him clean it up before urging him to see a doctor.

"I don't need one." The tall blonde scoffed. "I don't even feel it."

"That doesn't change anything." Airashii said shaking her head. "You aren't invincible …" Shizuo snickered.

"Trust me it'll take much more than a pen to take me out." Shizuo said.

"You are still mortal!" Airashii stomped her foot. "Now just do it so that I feel at ease."

"What makes you think I care about what you feel?" Shizuo snorted. He looked over to Airashii with a glare but that quickly faded when he saw her expression. She looked like she was about to cry. He immediately felt terrible. Shizuo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry. I'm sorry."

"I just want to know that you'll be alright you seem to be involved in a lot of confrontations." Airashii sniffed.

"Look this really is nothing." Shizuo sighed. "When I was a kid I got into fights all the time. Broke plenty of bones too, and look at me."

Airashii looked over Shizuo's form and then a smile appeared on her face. "Okay. I don't know you that well so I'll take your word for it."

"Good. I'll be leaving now." Shizuo said then turned to leave the apartment. Just as he hit the door Airashii called to him.

"I'll see you soon. I'd love to get to know you more, Shizu-kun." She smiled.

Shizuo didn't look back and left with a strange feeling creeping over him.

Airashii spent a lot of her time, when she wasn't at work, thinking about Shizuo. She was definitely obsessed with the blonde. She did her best to be near him though she was sure to not be around to much. However, to Shizuo it was like she was around all the time.

Though she really wasn't. It was just that Shizuo thought he was seeing her everywhere. Turned out a lot of the time Shizuo was simply seeing her in his dreams. It was the only time he didn't dream of violence, which he hated. Why was he always dreaming about the one thing he hated almost as much as Izaya. But when Airashii made her way into his dreams Shizuo never slept better. Which was another thing he couldn't understand. Why did Airashii make him feel so … calm. He just couldn't figure that out.

Airashii's constant appearance simply to say hello to Shizuo made Tom laugh. He found it funny that this small, fragile woman paid so much attention to Shizuo in the first place. He made a joke here and there about the two of them maybe going out. Shizuo brushed it off. He never entertained the thought, cause he knew what would happen. He'd mess up and hurt the poor girl.

It didn't take long for Airashii to approach Shizuo and finally cross the invisible line that the blonde was trying to draw between them. Shizuo was sitting outside a corner store with Tom. He had just lit a cigarette when Airashii came bouncing up to the blonde.

"Shizu-kun!"

Shizuo looked to the perky brunette and noticed another person standing with her. She stared, expression unchanging, at Shizuo. For a moment the two stared unblinking at each other. He realized that this person was the twin sister of Airashii, though this woman didn't make Shizuo feel the same as Airashii did.

"Hello Airashii, nice to see you again." Tom grinned. The twin looked over to Tom.

"I wanted my sister to meet you two. Hikari this is Tom and Shizuo Heiwajima." Airashii gestured to the two. "This is my sister, Hikari."

Hikari's face stayed blank as she waved. "Hello. Airashii has sadly told me a lot about you, Heiwajima."

"Really." Shizuo said with the same blank face. His eyes shifted to Airashii, still smiling.

Just then Hikari's phone went off. She pulled it from her bag and flipped it open. "It's Orihara. He wants to do more experiments on me." Hikari said.

"Oh. What number are you guys at now?" Airashii asked.

"Only 13." Hikari nodded to them and walked away.

Airashii called after her sister. "Be careful 13 is an unlucky number."

Hikari turned and retorted. "Do you really think that with our lives I'm worried about luck?" Airashii shrugged with a smile.

"So that's your sister? She seems pleasant." Tom chuckled.

Airashii giggled. "She can be nice but it's very rare. She is actually completely devoid of any emotion that's why Izaya-san is so interested in her." Airashii plopped down next to Shizuo. "So Shizu-kun, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "Uh … nothing really, other than working with Tom. Why?"

Tom started laughing, but Shizuo didn't get angry with him. Even though he usually would get angry and knock around someone who was laughing at him. It was becoming a pattern. Every time Airashii was around, Shizuo couldn't get angry. It was strange, true, but in a way Shizuo didn't mind.

"Well, Shizu-kun …" Airashii's bright green eyes stared at the blonde with hopefulness. "Would you … maybe, like to get something to eat with me?"

"What!" Shizuo reeled back, this caused him to fall off the bench.

"Oh! Shizu-kun are you okay?" Airashii asked looking down at Shizuo's sprawled out form. Airashii couldn't help but giggle at the man on the ground.

Shizuo sighed. Airashii was cute, even Shizuo could see that. She was a little annoying too though that he didn't mind much. Her very presence made him calm and somewhat happy. He had never felt this way about anyone before.

"I'm fine." Shizuo grunted as he stood up. He cleared his throat then answered. "I'm not sure."

"It's not a date if you don't want it to be." Airashii said. "It can simply be two people going to eat. Like friends." Her smile brightened.

"I'd like that." Shizuo said with a faint smile.

Airashii exclaimed in joy and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I'd love to get to know you a lot better. Bye."

As she trotted off she waved to Shizuo and Tom. Tom turned to Shizuo with a evil smirk. "It's still a date." Shizuo blanched.


End file.
